Dreamy memories
by Umi Tatsuky
Summary: The scientist was a stoic man and since he was too aware of the dark he didn't usually sleep. But sometimes, when the exhaustion win over his paranoia, his dreams presented him his most precious and hidden memories.


NA: Charlie had a sister and with that knowledge I made a headcanon :3

I'm sorry if there is something bad redacted or some vocabulary incorrectly used, english is not my native language and I have no beta reader :I I hope you enjoy this nevertheless :)

This story is kind of dedicated to Ecfor, an amazing artist, she enjoys doing Don't starve fanart and she had an accident. I don't have money to help her, but if you can she has some adoptables in her deviant page. Just look for Ecfor in google, whatever reason you end in her profile I think you would like what you find.

.

* * *

Dreamy memories

.

The lights blinded him momentary when he entered the fair, just a few blocks away from the theatre; he run, not really knowing which way to go, but knowing where to go. Behind him he barely heard the calls of his parents telling him to wait up, but he couldn't, it had been so long since the last time he saw his aunt, or at least it seemed like it for him.

The music of a band somewhere out of his sight, made him company until he saw the sections of the shooting games. Waiting for him on a bench beside the shoot-the-duck-game was his aunt, ready to play with him. After this he could go and see the spectacle where his aunt would perform. He really waited for this; his aunt job was the most intriguing he had ever heard of.

His aunt smiled at him.

\- Wilson! How have you been?

With a smile, if not equal to hers, he greeted her in return.

..

...

..

The sun raised and with it came the glorious light. The gentleman scientist waked up along with the strongman inside of the little tent. It has been months since he finished the second door and so far, he suspected that every person trapped here by Maxell was in this specific world, including Maxwell himself.

Wolfgang left the tent and for a moment he spaced out, not sure why he had that dream, it had been so long since the last time he remembered her. With a sigh he went outside, to another day of surviving this damned lands.

Not much for his surprise Willow was watching the last of the remained fire, thanks to Woodie, the fire starter had plenty of wood to play with at any moment, usually volunteering to look out for the night. The rest of their companions where eating or already out to gather supplies or whatever they could be doing. Wilson noted that Maxwell wasn't in the camp. In someway, he was glad Maxwell accepted to remain with them, after all there was a saying, keep your friends close and your enemies even closer. He had the feeling, everyone in here thought the same.

After eating Wilson started his activities of the day, he would make it through this, even if this was the last thing he do, which, given the circumstances, he debuted.

.

What escaped his mouth was definitely a manly cry, when he buried the little skull of a poor lost child in the opened grave he definitely didn't expect an arachnid kid to come back to life, and when he run and tried to protect himself, he was sure he fought like a gentleman and in no way like a sacred pathetic man against a child. That was the reason the friendly... particular kid was still with him and definitely not because he was a horrible fighter or he had a mini army of spiders that intimidated him. Definitely it wasn't the latest reason.

\- Mister beardy.

And now he remembered to shave his beard. He looked at the kid, unsure if it was safe to bring him to the main camp, the spiders seemed to tolerate him only because of the kid and he wasn't sure what reactions could the others have.

\- What's your name?

\- My name is Wilson Higgsbury, what is yours?

\- My name is Webber. We are looking for a tall old man, have you seen him?

He sat on a rock, the kid made some gesture to the spiders that made them left for his relief.

\- Could you be more specific?

It wasn't like there were too many tall old men in the island, but he certainly didn't want it to be who he thinks it was.

\- He had black hair and wears a funny coat with pointy shoulders, like your hair.

The child pointed at his head and he suppressed the embarrassment that came with the comparison.

\- I know where you can find him.

\- Cool, would you take us there?

He was sure his face said it all.

\- There is something wrong?

\- Well, I don't really have a problem with taking you there, but you see...

\- It's because of my looks? You don't have to worry, the man said he would help us.

The child looked at him happily, and he found himself with no heart to tell him about the probably true intentions of "the man". He found himself letting out another sigh before saying.

\- If you think so, I will take you. But be wary, I don't know how this will end.

The boy nodded and followed him. Though he was sure Webber mean no harm, he couldn't let the feeling of uneasy left him, he just make him remember the spiders in the island, but, he was determined to not be rude to the little kid.

.

Mayhem, that is the only possible word for what happened. It just wasn't only his companions who he had to worry when they arrived. In the camp Maxwell stood talking with the others and who seemed to be a viking.

Before he could announce his arrival and present the child, the viking girl, whose name was Wigfrid, let out a battle-cry and attempted to save him of the monster that was about to "attack him from behind". Although, he would like to say he left the chaos unharmed, the praise the warrior-woman gave him for his brave attempt of trying to fight her and Wess helping him to cure the injuries in his back made it impossible.

In the center of the camp he could hear the discussion, mostly Wickerbottom and Wolfgang attempting to reprimand Maxwell for brining a kid here and promising him to help him. Webber wasn't behind either; he was really furious and resembled an arachnid even more while screaming at the man who tricked them.

He sighed once more, this ended being a long day, and he wasn't through even the half of it.

..

...

..

The theatre was full of people and he was sure, if it wasn't for her aunt, they may have not get tickets for the show. He had hear of the magician from other children and some adults, but this was his first time seeing it himself. He had all the determination required to undercover the secrets behind it, just as he did with most of his aunt magic tricks.

It could be difficult, but science always has an answer.

The last people entered and took their seats, with them, was his mother. Although they didn't see his aunt as frequent as his mother or he would like due to her work, he knew, not only him, but his mother too, loved his aunt a lot. It was his mother who talked the most about his aunt shows and his father always ended joking how he did not only marry his mother, but with her sister too; Wilson didn't understood the joke, but he suspected, someday he will. The lights were lowered, the chattering ended and the curtains rose.

In stage after a magnificent entrance, stood his aunt and the magician.

Though the act was beyond his expectations, he couldn't forget how arrogant the man looked. It was a good act anyway and it was like this because the magician was with his aunt, he was sure of it, the man would be intolerable otherwise.

..

...

..

Like the routine dictated, the sun raised again, he was beside Willow, who stood at his side looking at him disapproving. He had fallen asleep when he should had keep an eye out, with an apologetically smile he apologized.

\- You are just lucky I woke up when you fell asleep.

\- I promise it will not happen again.

She smiled at him.

\- Don't worry, its not like you usually sleep.

\- Do you want to eat?

\- Sure, only if you don't do it with science.

\- Sorry, I can't do that.

After a moment of silence, Willow looked at him again, pausing in her work.

\- Are you feeling ok anyway? You are really sleeping more than usual.

\- Actually, yes. I feel really good.

She looked at him a bit more. When a blush started to appear in his face (he really cursed his inability to stand a woman's gaze) she continue to work.

\- Try not to burn our breakfast.

He forgot his embarrassment and saved the food. Forgetting everything about his dream, forgetting his precious memories. The past was a hurtful thing.

..

...

..

With a grand finale the show ended and he was at lost about its secrets, but more excited than ever. This was the most awesome show he had ever seen and could just imagine what kind of science the man used. Everything looked so real, he was really worried for her aunt at some point, but nothing happened, both of them were professionals and knew what they were doing.

Along with the rest of the people he applauded, trying to be the loudest of them all. His aunt smiled at him.

That night he couldn't talk to the magician and though he left with no more clues than the show itself, his aunt promised to let him come to another show and the next time she would like to present him to her boss.

He really loved his aunt and he thought, his aunt really liked her boss. Maybe the man wasn't all that bad.

..

...

..

He could now understand the exasperation in his parents voice when he got his first science kit. It wasn't even morning yet, and though he dozed off while working, Webber, Wendy and even Abigail were keeping him awfully awake. He could not understand a children's ability to have endless energy, it was scientifically impossible to have that much energy.

Wickerbottom scolded them for waking her up, even he got scolded, apparently it was part of his obligations to keep the kids "under control". Maxwell simply laughed at his expense.

At least, he would not be forced to stand the man for a couple of days; he was getting ready to explore the caves. His scientific instincts told him the key to escape was in the ruins underneath them. Or at least something of some value and as a scientist he was determinate to found out what.

He was so concentrated in his work that he didn't notice when Webber sat beside him.

\- Mister Wilson.

\- Yes?

\- Why do you like science so much?

\- I don't know why you ask that, science is boring.

\- Couldn't agree more Wendy.

Wilson tried to ignore Wendy's and Maxwell's comment, after all it was the first time someone took interest in science since he arrived to this lands, or at least didn't make fun of him through science. He could not care less if the interest was more because of him than science itself, he takes what he could get.

\- I have always been interested in it - He started with a smile, closing his eyes and sitting straight in pride; while letting his half finished miner hat in the floor - Science has always been a part of me, explaining every single aspect of his greatness may take a long time, but if you are willing...

\- We think we don't want our answer anymore.

And he screwed it, great job Wilson. Now Maxwell's smile was more mocking than before.

\- Fine, I can give you the short answer if you want.

\- That we would like,

Kids and their lack of interest of science, he couldn't understand it, not even as a child himself. Wendy was smiling too while looking at the science machine... he understands Wendy even less.

\- I like it because of my aunt, she liked magic and made a lot a magic tricks. While trying to figure out how she did them I found myself immerse in the great discipline of science.

\- We see. Father liked science too, but it had another name, he called it alchemy.

Ah, alchemy, the predecessor of science, he didn't know there was still people practicing it... Well, he used an alchemy machine now days anyway. He smiled at Webber anyway.

\- Then he must be a great man.

\- I agree sister, magic is more entertaining.

Wendy sat near the fire and talked with her sister. He still could not get over the entire ghostly existence thing, but he was certain, science would have the explanation sooner or later. Also, Abigail was not bad to him.

He did not notice the melancholic expression of Maxwell.

..

….

..

Wilson sat in his bedroom, eyes red and face wet. He would not get the chance to see his dear aunt ever again, she was gone and none one could find her. His mother took it the worst way possible.

After all his fear where not in vain, the magic show was indeed dangerous and something went wrong in his aunt last show. Now his aunt and her boss disappeared without any trace. There were no leads, there were no witness that remembered what happened, the police have only people who, from the last the show were forever scared of the dark.

He missed her, he missed his aunt so badly, wished for her to be here, for her to make a trick, to show her his last experiment or for his aunt to get her mother not to hate him anymore.

He was always proud to hear he made his mom remember her sister, now with her lost and with his mom now hating him he wasn't sure he liked it anymore. That only made him even sadder.

His father in pain for his mother told him to go to his room, without going out if he didn't told him so.

It have been like this for weeks now, he only went out for the basics of needs and he rarely went to school.

Now, he hoped that at least his father loved him.

..

...

..

The pain in his entire body woke him up, he almost didn't make it and the darkness almost killed him again. He was lucky to arrive at the night light, even if he fell unconscious and the thing made him had another of those dreams. The most hurtful so far.

He really didn't want to remember the past, he was free from it, he made through it and he had a house of his own and a laboratory to go back. He survived it and he would most definitely survive this.

Just this time without anything changing him.

.

In the darkness a figure looked at him, knowing the scientist couldn't perceive her in the dark. It was better this way, only in the light she could recognize him, even if him would never recognize her.

Maybe it was a good thing he didn't meet her dear Maxwell that time, he got at least some more time before being trapped in the darkness.


End file.
